


[Podfic] The wind talks back

by nickelmountain



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeing Cecil in the thin, early December sunlight is strange."</p>
<p>Carlos takes Cecil to meet his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The wind talks back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The wind talks back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004858) by [towardsmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/WtNVThewindtalksbackNEW_zps168b9c2c.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:09:51 

_**Music:** Such Great Heights, performed by Iron  & Wine_

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/s3u9zvvg8in7gmnvn8q3) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/q6ksioa41ayfuy82fnpp)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for lunate8 for #ITPE 2013!


End file.
